Too Bad I'll Have To Kill You
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Sirius Black has to visit his old family home one more time before he goes on the run... before he attempts to double-bluff Voldemort. He doesn't expect to run into his deranged cousin... Bellatrix Lestrange. Rated M for sexual content.


Sirius Black shut off the ignition of the enormous black motorcycle that was his most prized possession.

The London streets were dark and silent. He heard no sounds of life as he slid off the bike and started to walk towards the end of the alley. Grimmauld Place was right up ahead.

As much as he hated returning to the miserable place he had grown up in the place was his now. He had to make sure it's protection was secure before he went on the run – maybe for years. As long as Voldemort was hunting the Potters… they… and he… would never be safe.

It was his job to draw Voldemort of the scent, to have him waste his time hunting him and allow Peter Pettigrew to get safely into hiding. It was the perfect plan – a way to double-bluff Voldemort. Everyone would think the Potter's had made Sirius their secret keeper. Even Voldemort would never think they would use a weak, talentless thing like Peter. Besides… Peter wasn't James's best friend. Sirius was.

As long as Peter was hidden the Potter's would be protected. As long as Peter never whispered their secret… Voldemort could stand with his face against the Potter's window and still not see them. As long as the Fidelius charm held… James and Lily would be safe.

He would be the hunted one. But he didn't care. He would do anything to protect James and Lily. And Harry. His godson. An innocent child. Too young at only one year of age to realize the desperate danger they were all in.

In the pocket of his dark grey jeans there was a letter from Lily telling him about Harry's 1st birthday. He wished he could have been there. But it was vital to their safety that he stay hidden… make Voldemort chase him… draw him off the scent.

He pulled the sides of his long black leather coat together against the wind as he emerged out of the alley.

Unnoticed by the two muggles that were talking on the other side of the road he made his way to number 12.

He felt melancholia settle over him as he walked up the overgrown path to the forbidding house. The heavy wooden black door with its silver serpent-shaped knocker stubbornly refused to open for several moments before giving way with a loud creak.

Family portraits leered at him from the peeling walls of the long gloomy hallway. A large cobwebby chandelier cast shadows on the threadbare carpet. In the years since his parent's death the house had fallen headlong into neglect. Clearly the senile old house elf Kreacher wasn't up to the task of keeping the place clean anymore.

He walked carefully past the pair of moth eaten velvet curtains the he knew hid a portrait of his mother. He'd tried to have it removed when he had first inherited the house but to no avail. He suspected the wily old woman had used a permanent sticking charm.

Sirius walked from dank, dusty room to dank, dusty room… feeling the protective enchantments laid on the place and strengthening them where needed. His dear old Dad had put every protective measure known to wizardkind on the place and for the most part they had held.

He frowned as he entered the sitting from which housed the Black family tree. He had been on there until he was sixteen. His sweet old Mum had blasted him off when he ran away… to James's parent's in fact. He lived with them for a best part of a year… till he was 17 and got his own place.

His Uncle Alphard had left him a goodly amount of gold… which is probably why he too was not longer on the tree. Neither was Sirius's favorite cousin… Andromeda… who had committed the heinous crime of marrying a muggle – Ted Tonks. They had a young daughter now, Nymphadora.

Her burn mark was between two names. One was Narcissa. The other was his deranged cousin Bellatrix. Both of them had made respectable pure-blood marriages – to Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange. Both he noted with distaste had married Death Eaters. Not that he cared. He hated the lot of them. His parents with their pure blood mania.

With an effort he tore his eyes away from the tapestry and left the room… heading out the door and up two flights of stairs towards the only room in the house that welcomed him… his bedroom.

There were only two doors on the top floor. One had a nameplate saying 'Sirius.' He pushed it open. A smile twitched the corner of his mouth as his eyes fell on the pictures stuck by permanent sticking charms to the wall. His parents had been far from impressed at the choice of pictures of motorcycles and bikini clad muggle girls. Or the scarlet Gryffindor banners hanging above the large wooden bed. He had gone out of his way to annoy them and it had worked perfectly.

Sirius walked slowly around the room, eyes lingering sadly on a photo of the four marauders… looking young and very happy. Him, James, Lupin and Peter. He was so absorbed in memories he didn't notice the letter that fell out of his pocket on to floor… the photo inside of Harry on the toy broomstick Sirius had brought him slipping out to rest a few feet away from the letter.

He sighed and turned to go, shutting the door behind him as he left. As he walked down the creaking stairs he decided that the protection was sufficient and he didn't want to spend another minute in this gloomy, oppressing house. The sooner he left and went into hiding the better.

He hurried down Grimmauld place toward the alley where he left his bike, trying to decide where he would go first. Where was a place that he would be hard to find… but would be in the open enough to draw Voldemort away from Peter? He would find somewhere safe to stay tonight he decided and think of his next destination tomorrow. He had everything he needed in the bag slung over his bike.

His bike was where he had left it. He was so focused on getting as far away as possible he didn't even notice the dark, slender figure standing concealed in the deep shadows at the mouth of the alley.

Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back on his neck prickle but it was too late. Barely a split second later the tip of a wand was digging into the back of his neck.

"Evening cuz" said a voice behind him that was high, mocking and distinctly feminine.

He knew that voice… that harsh… grating… yet strangely seductive voice.

"Bellatrix… what an unexpected pleasure" he drawled sarcastically, slowly turning around to face her. "The pleasure… I fear… will be entirely mine" she purred, pressing the tip of her wand into his throat.

Even when she had her wand at his throat he couldn't help noticing his cousin's striking beauty. Long dark unruly curls framed a heart-shaped face with pretty, delicate features. Large dark eyes framed with sooty lashes were looking at him challengingly and her full luscious lips were curved in a smirk.

"How did you find me?" he said curiously, his voice not showing even a trace of fear. If she had wanted to kill him straight away she would have done it before now. Besides he knew his cousin. She liked to play with her food before she ate it.

"Oh please" she said derisively. "As if you can't hear that piece of junk you drive from miles away. Besides… I was in the area. I knew you'd come back here" she said in a self-satisfied tone. "You must have time on your hands" he drawled mockingly. "Voldemort not keeping you busy these days Bella?" he smirked.

Anger flashed over her porcelain features and the tip of the wand dug harder into his neck. "How dare you speak his name… you filthy blood traitor!" she almost screeched at him.

He took advantage of her distraction to knock her wand upwards and whip his own out of his pocket. The curse she'd aimed at him impacted on the wall above his head.

She sent another curse at him that he dodged. "He knows how to play!" she sang out mockingly, taunting him. She pulled off her long black cloak so she could move more freely, eyes fixed on his wand. Underneath was a long sleeved, low-necked black dress that clung to her lovely curves and showed a generous amount of cleavage.

He only vaguely noticed, sending a curse at her that missed her by inches. "Missed me!" she laughed, dark eyes flashing. He dodged and ducked as she sent curse after curse at him, some of them missing him by a hairs breadth. "Crucio!" she yelled, almost hitting him as he jumped aside.

Angry that she had used an Unforgivable curse he yelled "Crucio!" sending her favorite curse at her. This one connected, knocking her off her feet and making her squeal in surprise and pain. Anger didn't hurt her for long but it was long enough.

By the time she had stumbled to her feet he was advancing on her, wand pointed at her face. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, making her drop her wand. The walnut stick rolled away to land several metres away from them.

Her dark eyes blazed with hatred as he presented the tip of his wand at her slender white throat.

She took several steps backward as he slowly walked forward, keeping the tip of his wand at her throat. She backed up until she was pressed against the wall of the alley, chest heaving, a look of undiluted hatred on her pretty face as she glared at him.

"Are you going to behave now Bella?" he asked mocking, an arrogant grin on his handsome face. "Fuck you Sirius" she spat at him. "If you like" he said dryly, his tone maddeningly smug.  
The next second she rammed her knee his groin. He almost doubled up in pain… but managed to keep his wand trained on her.

"You'll regret that!" he said through gritted teeth. "That was below the belt… even for you cuz!"

He slammed her into the wall, making her yelp in pain as her back made contact with the stone. She fought like a wildcat as he held her there… hissing and scratching furiously. Even though her nails left bloody scratches on his arms he kept his grip on her, enjoying having her at his mercy.

Enjoying too much actually…

His cousin looked way too sexy when she was mad. And her furious struggles gave him the most delicious sense of power. To have the most notorious Death Eater pressed up against a wall was a heady sensation. The neckline of her dress had slid down in her struggle revealing a glimpse of one rosy-pink nipple.

The urge to dominate her, to possess her was damn near overwhelming… and he couldn't think with her dark, musky scent in his nostrils… her slender curvy body so close to his…

He could feel a throbbing in his groin that was nothing to do with the abuse she had recently given it…

She gasped in surprise as he pushed his body into hers, pinning her against the wall. "Damn you…" she snarled, wriggling against him in an effort to get free.

He pinned her hands over her head, holding them there even as she tried to tug them free. He could tell she was starting to realize that without a wand she was at a great disadvantage. She was petite even for a woman… no match physically for a man of average height and build. She was a very skilled witch… but disarmed… she was vulnerable.

She made a sound of surprise and outrage as he leaned in and crushed her mouth with his. She bit his lip sharply, making it bleed but he continued to kiss her fiercely. Then she was kissing him back savagely, mouth hard and hungry on his.

The feeling of her responding eagerly to him… and her lush curvy body pressed up against his made blood rush to his cock, making it swell against her thigh. A smug, sinful look spread over her face as she broke the kiss. "You going to fuck me cuz?" she said mockingly, teasingly.

He growled low in his throat as he fumbled with the zip of his jeans. Her dark eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her throat as he freed himself from his jeans. It was an unbelievable turn on to see how much his body was reacting to her… even though he hated her.

Suddenly he was tugging up her skirt, almost ripping it in his haste. His fingers brushed the black silky fabric of her underwear, pushing it aside before reach down to cup her ass with his hands. He lifted her up easily, pushing her hard into the wall and pinning her there with his body. "Do it…" she hissed in his ear, egging him on.

He shoved himself inside her with a force that jarred her hips, made her body arch against his and tore a deep groan of pleasure from her throat.

He moaned in surprise and pleasure to find her deliciously wet and tight. He had to fight for every inch as he pushed himself the rest of the way inside her. Soft eager moans escaped her lips as he did so, each movement of him inside her sending spasm of pleasure through her body.

By the time he was all the inside both their breath was coming in ragged gasps and he could feel her body opening up for him. Her lips were parting and her dark eyes were clouded with pleasure. Her expression was heated… lustful… wanton. It made the ache in his cock even more intense.

Finally he could do what he wanted and thrust inside her. He pulled all the way out and then pushed back inside her, pinning her hips against the wall and tearing a gasp from her throat.

Soft moans and groans of pleasure came from both their lips as he took her with deep, rough rapid thrusts. It was rough enough that it would have hurt if she had been so ready, so slick with need. Rough enough that every thrust felt damn good.

She couldn't even remember she last time she'd been had like this…. urgently…roughly…forcefully. It was certainly never like that with her husband… and rough was the way she liked it best. It felt great to be wanted… desired… even by someone she hated. Though she had to admit… there had always been sexual tension. She had just never admitted… even to herself… that she lusted after her cousin.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in even deeper, making him groan at the sensation of her wrapping herself tightly around him.

He started to move in short deep rapid thrusts that hit that spot inside her. Her back arched and her head drooped back, hips eagerly meeting his. The warm heady pleasure was building up until he could scarcely think of anything else. There was only room in his lust clouded brain for the feirce need to keep having her… to sate himself with her gorgeous body.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as they inched towards climax, the rhythm of their bodies getting harder and faster with every movement… every gasp… every moan. Neither of them met the other's gaze as they ground their bodies together.

Her scream of pleasure echoed around the alley as he brought her, body arching shuddering and spasming against his. She was senseless, delirious with pleasure. Delicious…intense… mind-numbing pleasure that seems to go on and on…

His body went stiff as he finally had his release inside her, mouth open in a soundless groan of pleasure.

They slumped against the wall as he withdrew his body from hers, letting her go. Neither of them had breath to speak for several moments.

Bella recovered first, getting slowly her feet and smoothing her skirt. He watched her warily as she retrieved her wand but she merely pocketed it.

"Don't worry cuz… I won't bite" she said wickedly. "Too bad" he said teasingly, a grin on his face that made her chuckle.

"You're a great fuck Sirius" she purred. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you one day."

She flashed him a Cheshire-cat grin as she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, leaving him alone in the alley.


End file.
